


Memento

by ywhiterain



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Klaus was looking through Stefan’s old phone. “Who is Caroline?”A.K.A. what sparked Klaus’ crush on Caroline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the summer between season 2 and 3.

Klaus was looking through Stefan’s old phone. “Who is Caroline?”

Stefan was kneeling on the ground. He dipped a finger in the throat of his latest kill and scrapped off some dry blood and licked it up. Klaus had them confined to a hotel with nothing else to feed on. “Someone from my old life.” Klaus gave him a look that had Stefan inching away from him. “She’s one of Elena’s best friends. Katherine turned her so that she could be the vampire sacrifice in your little ritual. I helped her through the transition.”

“How noble of you,” Klaus said. He scrolled through the phone some more then he started to laugh. “January 12th. To: Stefan. From: Caroline. ‘WHY IS YOUR BROTHER SUCH A DICK.’ To: Caroline. From: Stefan. 'What did he do now?’”

"I think that’s when she caught Damon in Elena’s underwear drawer,“ Stefan said. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Good memory, mate. Here it is: 'HE SAID HE WANTS TO BUY HER UNDERWEAR FOR VALENTINE’S DAY SO HE NEEDED HER SIZE. THAT’S WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS.’”

"Can we not go down memory lane?“ Stefan asked.

"Oh, no, no. This is brilliant,” Klaus said. He walked over to Stefan and set a hand on his shoulder. “Look at this.” Stefan did. Klaus continued to narrate, “'I think you were adopted. There is no way you two are related.’”

In spite of himself, Stefan smiled a little. “She came up with a plan to rob a bank so she could fund the best DNA test around.”

"Did you two go about it?“

"Of course not,” Stefan said. He grabbed his phone and tossed it on the bed. “I gave her my credit card and let her have at it.”

"That was extremely boring of you,“ Klaus said with a heavy sigh. "Did you ever get the results?”

Stefan kicked the dead body aside. It was starting to smell. “We’re related.”

"A pity,“ Klaus said. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the phone. He was silent for a few minutes as he read. "Oh, this is interesting. 'Stefan. I really want to kill my math teacher. I hate him. Please help.’” He looked over to Stefan, “How did that go?”

Stefan stood up and moved over to Klaus. “We cut school and went to the forest. We hunted.” Klaus looked excited so Stefan leaned in, just a little. “On deer.”

"You taught a newborn vampire to feed on small mammals?“ Klaus said, scandalized.

"We weren’t hunting to feed or kill,” Stefan said, “we were just burning some excess energy.”

“Remind me to teach you how to properly burn off excess energy at a later date,” Klaus said.

Stefan watched him scroll through his phone. Waited until Klaus started to smile. “Is that an order?”

“You are so tedious,” Klaus said, “and treating offer of showing you a good time like it’s a chore is quite rude.”

“You killed my girlfriend and blackmailed me to serve you for ten years and you want to talk about _me_ being rude to _you_?”

Klaus ignored him. “February 1st. From: Caroline, To: Stefan, 'You need to learn how to have fun.’ From: Stefan, To: Caroline: 'I am not helping you decorate the gym, Caroline.’ From: Caroline, 'Why not? It’d be romantic ~ .’ From: Stefan, 'I’m a little busy trying to find out more about Klaus.’ From: Caroline 'Seriously? Listen, we’ve got nothing. Original Asshole hasn’t shown his face yet. So let’s focus on here and now. Here being the school gym and now being you and Elena having a great time’. From: Stefan, 'You’re not going to give up are you?’ From: Caroline, 'No.’”

“Stop it!” Stefan zoomed over to Klaus and yanked the phone out of his hand. “You took me away from that life, so why the hell are you taunting me with it?”

Klaus grinned. “The choice of locale left much to be desired, but Caroline had the right idea. You, my friend, need to lighten up.” He dropped down on the bed. “You’re making Elijah look like the life of the party.”

“If you want something else from me, order it,” Stefan said.

“Okay,” Klaus said. He sat up. “Show me a picture of that Caroline of yours.”

Stefan stared at him. Klaus gave a pointed look at the phone. Stefan swallowed and obeyed. A minute later, he pulled up his favorite picture of Caroline. They were in the school cafeteria, eating lunch. Caroline was earnestly telling him that someday glitter nail polish will be fashionable for men and she was going to make sure he wore it every day when it was. Stefan told her, just as earnestly, that he’d let her paint his nails over his twice dead body. It made her laugh, which made him laugh. At some point, Elena had stolen his phone and snapped a picture. She printed it out and gave it to him as a present. A memento for him to keep in his room with all his other important memories.

Stefan threw the phone. He aimed at Klaus’ face.

Klaus caught it with ease. “You really are pushing it today.” He looked at the picture. And then he was mesmerized. “She’s lovely.”

“And completely not your type,” Stefan said and tried not to think about him waltzing into her life and destroying it. He failed. “She doesn’t like killing people.”

Klaus got off the bed and walked over to Stefan. He pressed the phone against Stefan’s chest. “I happen to know you didn’t either, at least not at first.” His voice grew lower as he pressed his lips right next to Stefan’s ear. “You just needed the right incentive.”

Stefan knew better than to try and push away.

“Stay here,” Klaus said, “there’s a private matter I need to attend to.”

Stefan looked down at his phone. When he was sure that Klaus was gone, he crushed it.


End file.
